De Traiciones y reencuetros
by himesama01
Summary: ya han pasado 9 años desde la caida de lord Voldemort y Hermione, pasa por una gran descepcion, pero una propuesta de volver a hogwarts como profesora, la haran olvidar el dolor? podra volver a confiar? muy mal summary, denle la oportunidad.
1. la propuesta y un recuerdo doloroso

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los irreconocibles son de mi propiedad...**_

Caminaba por el sendero que la llevaría de vuelta al lugar que hace mucho tiempo había considerado su hogar, hace casi 8 años, que no pisaba Hogwarts, tenia muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, hace 9 que había terminado la guerra contra Voldemort, muchos murieron, como sus padres, a pesar que los había hecho olvidarla al empezar la guerra, cuando los busco al terminar, solo encontró cadáveres, y a una niña de 13 años, en estado de shock... su prima. Sus padres habían muerto, solo unos meses antes de los suyos propios, Hermione se culpaba, pues solo los habían atacado, por el alcance de apellido, su prima se llamaba Lilith Selene Granger y su padre, era hermano del de Hermione, los habían matado, mientras la buscaban a ella, justo como con los suyos.

Los recuerdos bombardeaban su mente, al tiempo que cruzaba las enormes rejas de hierro, e identificaba lugares y objetos que la marcaron para siempre.

Estaba por subir la escalinata de piedra, cuando las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando salir a una bruja de aspecto severo.

- Señora Weasley, ha sido mucho tiempo, me da gusto verla- dijo la directora McGonagall abrazándola afectuosamente.

- directora, a mi también me da gusto verla y volver a ver el colegio, pero por favor solo dígame Hermione, ya no uso ese apellido- respondió la joven bajando la mirada con tristeza, y tratando de contener las lagrimas, que rogaban por salir de sus ojos marrones. Sintió la mano de su ex jefa de casa en el hombro, levanto la mirada y vio preocupación en sus severos ojos.

- ¿Pero Hermione, te encuentras bien? puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, ven vamos a mi despacho, ahí podremos conversar- dijo la directora, tomándola del brazo, mientras la dirigía hacia la estatua que franqueaba su oficina. - _plenissime vivere- _dijo la bruja a la estatua que se movió, dejando a la vista la escalera de caracol que conducía a su despacho. Al entrar los cuadros de los ex directores del colegio, la saludaron con cortesía.

- Señora Weasley, que gusto volver a verla por aquí,- saludo uno en particular, un hombre de cabello blanco y larga barba, sus lentes de media luna, sujetados por su prominente nariz, dejaban ver sus risueños ojos color celeste - me alegro que aceptara venir.

- Profesor Dumbledore, a mi también me da gusto volver a verlo, pero dígame solo Hermione, dentro de poco volveré a ser Granger- suspiro la castaña con tristeza.

Los ojos del ex director, se abrieron con sorpresa. - No lo sabia Hermione- dijo mirando a McGonagall interrogante.

- Yo también me sorprendí Albus, me acabo de enterar hace unos minutos. - dijo la bruja. - pero cuéntame Hermione, que ha sido de tu vida? - Pregunto la directora.

- Pues hasta hace una semana trabajaba en el ministerio, como auror, como ustedes saben, con la especialización de maldiciones, venenos y pociones.- contesto la castaña.- he presentado mi dimisión por algunos problemas personales, de los cuales no quiero hablar en este momento- añadió secamente, al ver que Albus abría la boca, seguramente para preguntar el motivo de su renuncia.

- Esta bien Hermione, no te preocupes, no te preguntaremos más. - dijo la directora, dándole una mirada severa al retrato del ex director.

- Muchas gracias profesora, pero dígame, para que me necesitaba? La lechuza que me envió decía que requería mi presencia para tratar un asunto importante.

- Llámame Minerva, ya no eres mi alumna, no hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- dijo la ex jefa Griffindor- bueno, el motivo de mi llamado es el siguiente, me he quedado sin profesor para pociones, pues la profesora que tenia ha presentado la renuncia, al saber que esta esperando un bebe y no encuentro a nadie lo suficientemente competente para el puesto. El profesor Snape no puede tomar el cargo, pues es el subdirector y da clases de DCAO, como ya sabes, no puedo sobrecargarlo de trabajo y tampoco quiere el puesto. Pero el mismo me recomendó que me contactara contigo, creo que sabía que estarías disponible y posiblemente dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Hermione la miro sorprendida.

- El profesor Snape me recomendó para el puesto?- pregunto con sus ojos marrones abiertos como platos.

- Yo me sorprendí tanto o mas que tu, si cabe, pero si, el me dijo que era la mas adecuada para el cargo, tanto por su inteligencia, como por su carácter, y le encuentro toda la razón.

Hermione la miraba pensativa.

- vera minerva, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas en mi vida, necesito algo de tiempo para pensarlo, lo tendré en cuenta y le responderé en cuanto lo decida - expuso la leona.

- De acuerdo, esperare tu lechuza- respondió la bruja. - Espero que la respuesta sea favorable, pero no te sientas presionada.

- Gracias Minerva, dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie - a mas tardar a fin de la otra semana tendrá su repuesta. Ahora si me disculpan debo retirarme, con su permiso.

- Ve Hermione, no te retendremos mas. Que tengas un buen día.

- También ustedes - respondió la castaña dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- Hermione- llamo el retrato de Dumbledore- espero verla pronto, aun si su respuesta es negativa. Siempre será bienvenida en el castillo, para lo que necesite.

- Muchas gracias profesor-respondió, abriendo la puerta para salir y cerrar tras ella.

Bajo las escaleras de caracol muy pensativa. Que haría con su vida? Hasta esa mañana se lo preguntaba, ahora se le presentaba una oportunidad que no le desagradaba, al contrario, seria su oportunidad de olvidar. Olvidar su sufrimiento, olvidarlo a El, Ronald Weasley, el origen de su dolor, de olvidar la traición de la cual había sido objeto. Las imágenes desfilaban por su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del castillo casi por inercia. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al recordar el momento que había terminado con su matrimonio.

Flash back:

Hermione regresaba del trabajo muy cansada pero alegre, seria una noche especial, quería sorprender a Ron con una cena romántica, su prima, que vivía con ellos y un pequeño niño de dos años que era su hijo, se quedaría con unos amigos, por lo cual tendrían la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con su marido.

Se dirigía entusiasmada a dejar sus cosas a su habitación, cuando escucho murmullos en la de su prima. ¿Esa era la voz de Ron? Se pregunto sorprendida, pues debería estar en una misión con Harry y debía llegar mas tarde. De pronto escucho la voz de Lilith:

- Ya te lo advertí Ronald, o rompes con Hermione esta misma noche o yo le contare que Dairan es TU HIJO. - Termino gritando.

Hermione abrió sus ojos como platos, se llevo las manos a la boca, para evitar gritar por la impresión, pero su voz fue más rápida que sus manos. La puerta se abrió por completo dejando ver el interior del cuarto y dentro de el Ron la miraba horrorizado, y a su prima, quien lucia una sonrisa y una mirada burlona.

Fin flash back

Los recuerdos de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos al chocar contra algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien.

-Perdone- se disculpo Hermione levantando su acongojado rostro, lo que vio la dejo totalmente anonadada. No esperaba verlo, no a El, aun no...


	2. pensamientos inesperados

los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los irreconocibles son de mi propiedad..

Severus Snape se dirigía al despacho de la directora, pues quería saber las noticias, quería saber si la Señora Weasley había aceptado la propuesta de enseñar pociones. El la había recomendado para el puesto, no por simpatía, sino porque fue el primer nombre que pensó, cuando Minerva le comento que necesitaría un nuevo profesor de pociones. Ok, no, debería ser mas sincero, en estos nueve años, desde que termino la guerra, había tenido a la Señora Weasley, rondando por sus sueños, o mejor dicho, pesadillas. Los recuerdos de la "_deuda_" que tenia con ella, no le permitían dormir con la paz que deseaba. Ella le había salvado la vida, al terminar la guerra. Si, ella, la señorita perfección, no había permitido que muriera después del ataque de la maldita serpiente en la casa de los gritos. mucho menos después de enterarse por san Potter, que el siempre había estado del lado de los buenos, que había trabajado por 20 años como doble agente, para la Orden del Fénix.

Ya no podía convivir por mas tiempo con esa gran deuda. Nunca entendió porque lo había salvado, el nunca había sido bueno con ella. La humillaba cada vez que podía, desde su primer día de clases en primero año y durante los seis años siguientes, sin sentir culpa por ello. Había sido un maldito cabrón con esa bruja tan inteligente, la mejor de su generación, graduada con honores y heroína de guerra. Ahora que ella trabajaba en el ministerio, siempre le llegaban comentarios de lo excelente auror que ella era, y como había llegado a igualarlo como maestra pocionista, estando los dos catalogados por igual, como los mejores de Inglaterra, en esa área. Y así pensando, caminaba por el castillo, hasta que sintió como alguien chocaba con el.

- Perdone- dijo una voz que reconocería hasta debajo del agua, la voz que aun sentía en sus pesadillas, rogando que no muriera.

Se miraron unos segundos antes que Severus Snape reaccionara.

-No, discúlpeme usted Señora Weasley.-dijo el, mientras estudiaba el lloroso rostro de su ex alumna. Se veía aterrorizada, su cara de pánico le indicaba que era la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, pero ¿porque?, se pregunto. Un tirón en sus manos lo hicieron volver a la realidad y ser consciente de que la había sujetado para que no cayera.- Se encuentra usted bien?.- pregunto, el tiempo que la soltaba con delicadeza.

- Si, no se preocupe, con su permiso profesor, pero estoy con algo de prisa.- dijo la castaña alejándose rápidamente de el dirigiéndose a la salida.

Severus la siguió con la mirada algo molesto.

- La arrogancia Griffindor de siempre.- musito retomando su camino.

Llego a la oficina de la directora y entro, se encontró a Minerva conversando con el retrato del Profesor Dumbledore.

- Buenas tardes Minerva, Albus.-Saludo mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que antes ocupara Hermione.

- Buenas tardes Severus.- Saludaron los aludidos.-Como has estado?

- Bien, gracias.- respondió.- Me he topado con la señora Weasley de camino hacia aqui, debo suponer que que ya le has hecho la propuesta, Minerva?

- Así es Severus, pero aun no ha aceptado, me enviara la respuesta al finalizar la semana próxima.- Respondió la bruja.

- Eso era de esperar, después de todo tiene un buen puesto en el ministerio.

- Pues no es por eso Severus, ella nos comento que presento su renuncia hace una semana. Creo que tiene algunos problemas personales que atender con el Señor Weasley. Según lo que nos dio a entender, se encuentra en proceso de separación y como Ronald también es auror ha preferido dimitir. lo que nos hace pensar que no están en buenos términos.- dijo el hombre del retrato.

- Creo que ya estas sacando conclusiones de vieja alcahueta, Albus.-dijo Snape divertido, al notar que a pesar de ser un retrato, el ex director, seguía siendo un viejo entrometido.- Pero siento un gran alivio de que la Señora Weasley se diera cuenta al fin, que el idiota de su marido no le llega ni a los talones en ningún aspecto.- añadió con ironía marcada en su voz.- Aunque Weasley tiene méritos por haber logrado retenerla por tanto tiempo junto a el.

- Debo suponer Severus, que tienes algún nivel de aprecio por Hermione?- Pegunto con picardía y sorpresa el ex director.

- Yo no utilizaría esa palabra, Albus, eso seria mucho decir, creo que la palabra que mas lo describe, seria... mm, Agradecimiento? si esa seria la palabra correcta.- Reconoció el pelinegro.

- Bueno, solo espero que la respuesta de Hermione sea positiva.- interrumpió la directora.- Y en caso de que sea así, necesitare de tu ayuda Severus, para la instruyas y apoyes en todo lo que necesite.

- Yo?- Pregunto sorprendido.

- Si, TU. Míralo como si le estuvieras pagando tu deuda, aunque aun así te quedaría mucho por pagarle.- Le dijo la bruja con burla.- Así que espero que en el caso de que acepte, la trates con respeto y cortesía, y no te comportes como un idiota amargado.- Añadió la directora, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Severus se maldecía por haber hecho la recomendación, ahora no solo tendría que soportarla en sus sueños, sino que también tendría que ser su perrito faldero si ella llegaba a aceptar, si lo hacia, estaba condenado a un muy largo y pesado año. Cerro con fuerza la puerta al salir de la oficina de McGonagall y dirigió sus pasos hacia sus adoradas mazmorras, rogando internamente a Merlín que se apiadara de el. Pero seria tan malo tenerla cerca? Algo le hacia dudarlo. Un cálido sentimiento, que no reconoció se apodero de el al recordar el triste rostro de su ex alumna.

- Ella es realmente hermosa.- Susurro, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde y con horror, lo que acababa de salir de sus labios.- PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO?! - grito cerrando la puerta de su despacho.- Definitivamente esa mujer lograra lo que ni el mismo Voldemort consiguió. Ella acabara conmigo...

espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, quizás me fui mucho por las ramas en esta cap. las criticas constructivas y opiniones son bienvenidas, pues es mi primer fic. espero sus comentarios! saludos.


	3. Solicitud de Divorcio

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los irreconocibles y la historia son de mi propiedad...**_

Hermione, ya había llegado a una distancia prudencial para aparecerse, y así lo hizo, solo quería salir de los terrenos del colegio, no quería pensar en su ex profesor de pociones. Pero sus esfuerzos no servían de nada, pues no esperaba verlo, no a el, el hombre del que _**estuvo**_ alguna vez enamorada. Si estuvo enamorada de él pero hacia ya muchos años…

- Realmente se mantiene muy bien,- pensó. Pues a pesar de la corta mirada que le dirigió, pudo apreciar cada una de las facciones del oscuro pocionista. No había cambiado prácticamente nada, la única diferencia que pudo notar fue que sus ojos ya no reflejaban la profunda amargura de antaño. Al contrario, pudo notar que sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos de lo que recordaba, ella pudo darse cuenta de la sorpresa que fue para el toparse con ella, cosa que años atrás, habría sido prácticamente imposible.

Se apareció en frente del ministerio de magia, tenia que arreglar el tema concerniente a su divorcio, se dirigió a la oficina de su abogado.

- Buenas tardes, saludo a la asistente, tengo una cita con el señor Nott, soy Hermione Weasley.

- Buenas tardes señora Weasley, espere un momento por favor, el señor Nott, se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, debe estar por terminar, tome asiento mientras espera.- respondió la asistente, señalándole una silla.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado pues unos minutos después, sintió que la asistente la llamaba para hacerla pasar.

Al entrar al despacho de Theodore Nott, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, quien ya se despedía de su amigo.

- Hola theo, Draco, mucho tiempo sin verte, como has estado?- pregunto la castaña, Draco y ella se habían hecho amigos al finalizar la guerra, el rubio Slytherin, se había acercado a ella a pedirle disculpas por todos los años que la había maltratado, y como en el corazón de la joven Griffindor no había espacio para el odio, no había tenido ningún reparo en perdonarlo, mucho menos después de ver morir a tanta gente que ella amaba, por ese funesto sentimiento.

- hola Hermione- saludo el rubio acercándose para darle un afectuoso abrazo y un beso en ambas mejillas.- he estado muy bien vengo llegando de Bulgaria, así que pase a saludar a theo quien me dijo que estarías por llegar, así que me he quedado un rato mas para saludarte. Pero dime Herms, ¿como es que te estas divorciando?- pregunto el Slytherin con una mirada cautelosa.

- Veo que las noticias corren rápido,- comento la castaña mirando a theo, quien levanto las manos como diciendo: "soy inocente".- y no fue theo, no te preocupes, me entere por Ginny, me comento de la nueva metida de pata de su hermanito. Disculpa si no es un tema que quieras hablar ahora.

- no te preocupes, Draco, la verdad es que si me molesta pero a eso vengo a ver precisamente a theo, el esta a cargo de mi divorcio.

- Bueno, los dejo entonces, para que vean ese tema tan desagradable de una vez por todas. Nos vemos Hermione, tenemos que juntarnos a charlar y beber algunas copas.

- será un placer Draco, cuando salga de este embrollo te envío una lechuza para que salgamos. Respondió la castaña.

- La estaré esperando. – respondió Draco cerrando la puerta al salir.

- Bueno Hermione, mientras mas rápido empecemos, mas rápido terminaremos.-dijo Theo.- que exiges para el divorcio?

- nada,- respondió la castaña- solo quiero ser libre de ese hombre, que se quede con todo, ahora, que me han ofrecido un puesto como profesora en Hogwarts. Que se quede la casa, el auto y todo lo que esta dentro de la casa. Que lo venda, lo regale, lo queme, que se lo meta por donde mejor le entre, que me vale.

- Wow Hermy, creo que nunca, te había oído hablar de esa manera… - dijo Theo con sorpresa.- realmente te afecto la separación no?

- no seas astupido Theo, pero si, he sufrido mucho, pero es mas por mi orgullo. No me malentiendas,- añadió viendo que Theo habría los ojos y la boca, mucho mas sorprendido ahora.- yo si lo quise, y mucho, pero no lo ame lo suficiente, me di cuenta de mi error, un poco después de la boda, me di cuenta que solo hice lo que se esperaba de mi, no lo que yo quería.

- Y no crees que a lo mejor a Ronald le pasaba lo mismo que a ti? – pregunto el Slytherin con curiosidad.

- Si, lo pensé, pero eso no lo justifica, no lo crees?, digo, yo lo respete, desde el principio y le fui fiel, intente que esto resultara, no hice lo que el, no me fui a encamar con el primer culo bonito a tener hijos fuera del matrimonio.- Y lo mas importante, no me metí con uno de sus muchos familiares, al contrario que el, que se metió con la única familia que me queda… - termino con los ojos fijos en sus zapatos.

- Bueno Hermy, si tu no quieres nada de las cosas que obtuvieron en su matrimonio, enviare la solicitud de divorcio, para que sea firmada por el Sr. Weasley, después de eso, en una semana, volverás a ser la Srta. Granger. – dijo Theo, mientras se levantaba para dar por terminada la entrevista con la castaña.

- Muchas gracias Theo, esperare la notificación de mi soltería, con muchas ansias.- respondió la Griffindor, estrechándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- nos vemos, Theo, espero que pronto. Adiós.

-Adiós Hermy, no desaparezcas por tanto tiempo.- se despidió el castaño al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta tras su amiga.

Unas horas después, una lechuza le llegaba a un pelirrojo, con mirada demacrada, sendas ojeras bajo sus ojos azules demostraban que no estaba pasando su mejor momento. Y no era para menos, había engañado a la única mujer que había amado, y ahora lo pagaba con interés recargado…

- no…- decía en susurros, rogando a Merlín que no fuera el papel, que lo separaría de su amada castaña.- por favor que no me pida el divorcio… que no sea eso…- seguía rogando, mientras habría el sobre. Abrió muchos los ojos que se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras leía la carta.

_**Estimado Sr. Weasley:**_

_**Le notificamos por medio de la presente carta, que su esposa Hermione Jean Weasley, ha solicitado el término del contrato matrimonial, dejándole todas las propiedades u otros objetos, que hubieren adquirido dentro del tiempo de duración del mismo. **_

_**Le adjuntamos el documento, para que sea firmado por usted dentro de la brevedad posible.**_

_**Se despide Cordialmente:**_

_**Theodore Nott.**_

_**Abogado.**_

- Y que mas esperabas, Ronald?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.- que ella volviera pidiendo que conversaran? Que al conversar con ella, se apiadara de tus patéticas lagrimas, que ella te perdonara, y todo volviera a ser lo que fue?

-No, Ginny, nunca seria tan estúpido, se que después de esto, no puedo esperar que Mione, se quede a mi lado… yo… se que nunca fui suficiente para ella… se que se arrepintió de haberse casado conmigo, no mucho después de la boda…

-Y es por eso que le pusiste los cuernos con la primera que se te cruzaba? Por que se de buena fuente que Lilith no fue la primera.- interrumpió la pelirroja.- y por lo que creo, mucho menos la ultima…

- YA BASTA GINNY!- Grito ron con desesperación y arrepentimiento marcadas en su voz.- se que la cague… se que no estuve a la altura de las circunstancias… se que la defraude, no solo a ella, los defraude a todos, a ti, a Harry, a mamá, a papá, a todos…- termino susurrando y golpeando el piso con las rodillas, en actitud de rendición.

- Que bueno que lo sabes.- dijo Ginny con firmeza.- espero que sepas también, que lo menos que puedes hacer ahora, es ahorrarle a Hermione la molestia, y firmes ese documento cuanto antes.- dijo extendiéndole el documento y una pluma. – fírmalo ya Ronald, y así nos saltaremos la parte donde viene Hermione a buscar el documento, y de paso te humilla…- añadió la pelirroja, con malicia.

Ella quería mucho a su hermano, pero no entendía por que había engañado a su amiga. Ella sabia que el tenia razón al pensar que Hermione se arrepentía de esa unión, pero no entendía, si tanto la quería, porque no la intento conquistar, por que no lo converso con ella o en el peor de los casos, cortarlo todo de raíz y se hubieran separado antes. Ella vio que su amiga se había esforzado por amar a su hermano, armaba panoramas dentro de lo que el horario de trabajo les permitía. Se desvivió, por consentir a su marido, ella lo intento, y Ginny era testigo de eso…

- Ya esta.- dijo Ron, extendiéndole el papel.

- es lo que tenias que hacer Ron.- le dijo su hermana.- Ahora dedícate a ese hijo tuyo y reconócelo de una buena vez. Ese pequeño no tiene la culpa de tu estupidez.- lo reprendió la pelirroja al tiempo que ataba el documento a la pata de la lechuza y la echaba a volar.

Ginny, salió de la habitación dejando a su hermano aun de rodillas en la sala.

_**Holaaaa! Disculpen la demora en este capitulo… bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo… quizás me doy muchas vueltas en detalles? Dejen sus criticas constructivas y comentarios, todo es bien recibido… pronto el cuarto capitulo! Nos leemos.:D**_


	4. nuevo dia, nueva vida

Una semana después.

Hermione escribía la respuesta que le tenía prometida a la directora del que antes fuera el colegio donde ella estudio:

_**Sra. Minerva McGonagall.**_

_**Estimada Directora: **_

_**De acuerdo a lo prometido, me dirijo a usted para informarle mi decisión con respecto a la propuesta que me hizo hace una semana.**_

_**Me complace comunicarle, que después de mucho analizar la situación en la que me encuentro, acepto tomar el cargo como profesora de Pociones. **_

_**Espero su lechuza con las correspondientes instrucciones y fecha de ingreso al establecimiento.**_

_**Se despide afectuosa y atentamente a usted.**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger.**_

Si, volvía a ser Hermione Granger, ya no pertenecía a la familia Weasley y se sentía liberada, pero una leve culpabilidad latía en su interior, sobre todo, cuando recordaba la cara de dolor de Molly Weasley, (la que hasta hacía unas horas, seguía siendo su suegra) cuando le había informado su decisión de divorciarse del menor de sus hijos varones.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Toda la familia Weasley se encontraba reunida en La Madriguera, y ella miraba a Ron con cara de resignación.

- Molly, chicos… Tengo algo que decirles… - Titubeaba la castaña muy nerviosa, pues sabia que la noticia no se la tomarían bien.-Ronald y yo nos vamos a… d…divorciar.

Todos la miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podían creer lo que acababan de oir.

- Estas de broma… v-verdad Hermione?- Pregunto Harry, quien no podía creer lo que su mejor amiga estaba diciendo.

- no Harry. No es ninguna broma, respondió la leona.-los motivos, se los debe explicar Ronald, yo solo les informo la decisión que he tomado… el resto lo dejo en sus manos.

Todos fijaron su vista en el muy nervioso pelirrojo, quien sabría que su familia, no quedaría contenta con lo que tenia que contar.

- Y-Yo… eee… Yo soy p-papá…- Tartamudeo Ron. Cada miembro de la familia lo miro con cara de asombro – yo… yo… he… engañadoaHermione… dijo muy rápido.

- QUEEE?- se oyó a una Horrorizada Molly Weasley- que fue lo que dijiste Ronald?- Pregunto la mujer poniendo su mano donde debía estar el corazón.- Por que lo hiciste? Acaso Hermione no era suficiente para ti?- pregunto sollozando. La pobre mujer tenía sentimientos encontrados; Estaba Triste, porque nadie merecía algo así, y en su opinión, mucho menos Hermione… Pero estaba feliz al saber que ya tenía un nieto… su primer nieto…

- No mama, yo… yo... no se que me paso… fue algo que no pude parar… fue algo inevitable… yo de verdad te amo Hermione- dijo desesperado volteando a ver a la castaña.- Nunca quise hacerte daño… de verdad… lo siento mucho… p-perdóname p-por favor…-sollozo el pelirrojo.

- No Ron, yo… realmente intento comprender, que fue lo que hice mal… yo puse todo mi esfuerzo en que lo nuestro funcionara… y no obtengo ninguna respuesta para aquello… se que no soy perfecta, soy irritante y perfeccionista, hasta obsesiva si lo prefieres, pero creo que ninguna de esas razones son validas.

- No encuentras repuesta porque no la hay Hermy,-la animo Potter-tu no has hecho nada mal…solo tomaste una mala decisión he intentaste que eso no lo dañara a el… Ron tu lo sabes, y vas y haces eso?, tu estabas al tanto de lo de Hermy, ella fue leal y respeto la relación que tenían… nunca te falto el respeto en ningún sentido… yo… no se que decir… no se que pensar de todo esto…

- Con quien… quien fue Ronald?- Pregunto Ginny- quien fue la zorra con quien engañaste a Mione?

- Fue conmigo Ginny, y no soy ninguna zorra- respondió una figura apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Lilith? Preguntaron, todos muy sorprendidos, por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

_**FIN FLASH BACK.**_

Severus Snape, Tomaba desayuno cuando una lechuza golpeo la ventana de su despacho con el periódico del día. Abrió la ventana, dándole paso al ave que se poso en su escritorio, le dejo las monedas en la bolsita que traía en el pescuezo y se dispuso a revisar las noticias que traería, pero se quedo de piedra al ver los titulares del periódico…

Una muy molesta Hermione, saliendo del ministerio muy rápidamente junto a su inseparable amigo Harry Potter. Debajo de la fotografía en movimiento, el titular rezaba:

_**La Heroína de Guerra se separa.**_

_**Nuestra más querida y Recordada heroína de guerra ha vuelto a la soltería. Después de algunos rumores que no habían sido confirmados hasta hoy, se ha filtrado la información, de que Hermione Jean Weasley, (apellido de casada), hoy ha firmado su divorcio definitivo de su anterior mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley. Los rumores hablaban de una supuesta infidelidad por parte de nuestro querido héroe de guerra. Ninguno de los dos ha querido dar declaraciones a la prensa. Los rumores sobre la infidelidad, aun no han sido confirmados ni negados, por ninguna de las partes, pero si ha sido confirmado el hecho que nuestra amada heroína, ha pasado a la lista de las solteras mas codiciadas del mundo mágico.**_

_**Otro rumor no confirmado seria que nuestra, ahora señorita Granger, impartirá clases de pociones en la prestigiosa Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, donde ella misma estudió, y donde se encuentra otro de nuestros héroes, el señor Severus Snape…**_

Snape, dejo el periódico a un lado y se levanto pensativo.

Así que por eso estaba tan rara el día que la vio, el zanahorio Weasley sexto, le había puesto los cuernos a su ex alumna…

No pudo seguir pensando, pues Minerva apareció en la chimenea.

-Severus, necesito que me ayudes a acondicionar una habitación cerca del aula de pociones, Hermione ha aceptado la propuesta.- dijo extendiéndole un pergamino, en el que pudo distinguí la impecable caligrafía de su ex alumna. – Veo que ya te has enterado de la separación de Hermione,-dedujo la bruja, señalando el periódico en la mesa del profesor.- si los rumores son ciertos, la señorita Granger debe estar devastada…- afirmo.

- Ese es un tema que no nos incumbe a nosotros, Minerva.- respondió fríamente el mago. - No nos corresponde hacer conjeturas sobre las penas amorosas de nuestros colegas, no crees? – Preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- tienes razón Severus, pero ella es tan joven aun. – Observo la directora.- espero que esto no la haga demasiado desconfiada con el resto de los hombres…- volvía insistir, mirando a Severus de manera escrutadora.

- Bueno Minerva.-dijo el profesor, - Donde quieres poner a la señorita Granger?- Pregunto notando que se sentía bien volviendo a nombrarla por su apellido de soltera.

- eso te lo dejo a ti Severus, tu hazte cargo de eso, yo iré a responderle a Hermione.- respondió McGonagall, mientras salía de la oficina de Snape y cerraba la puerta, con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro, pidiendo a Merlín que sus instintos no la estuvieran llevando por el camino incorrecto. Algo le decía que la llegada de Hermione al castillo, les cambiaria la vida a todos.

Dos días después, Hermione recibió la respuesta de la directora, esta le informaba que podía presentarse en el castillo ese mismo día si así lo quería, pero que tenia que estar al menos una semana antes del inicio del curso, ya instalada en el lugar. Pues bien, ella queria estar cuanto antes fuera de ese lugar, ya no aguantaba aquella guerra fría, y silenciosa, que reinaba en esa casa. Todos los dias fuego cruzado en la mirada de las dos mujeres, o a veces algo mucho menos pacifico, por parte de la prima de las castaña, quien no dejaba de restregarle, que era ella, Lilith, quien tenia al hijo de Ron. Eso, realmente no le importaba, era en esos momentos en los que agradecia a su sentido común, por haber aplazado la maternidad. Lo que a ella la traia de cabeza, era el echo de no entender del todo, el porque del engaño del que fue su mejor amigo… se suponía que había confianza. Ella había confiado en el se sentía realmente estúpida… Ahora que lo pensaba era una completa idiota… no había atado cabos hasta quela bomba le estallo en la cara… todas las pistas, siempre habían estado… el pequeño habia mostrado habilidad mágica al año de vida, y ella tontamente lo había atribuido a SU influencia sanguínea… que estupida, solo ahora se daba cuenta que el parentesco no era lo suficientemente cercano, como para ser ella la responsable… y el color de ojos era exactamente el de Ron, bueno en eso no se había equivocado, eran del antes "desconocido" padre del niño, pero aun asi nunca lo habia asociado a su ex marido… ella confiaba(ahora se daba cuenta), demasiado en el.

- Bueno Mione- se dijo a si misma- es hora de dar vuelta la pagina y olvidar a ese traidor.- Concentrate en tus nuevas ocupaciones.- decia mientra arreglaba su baul, para partir al dia siguiente, a su nuevo hogar…

A la Mañana siguiente, se desperto muy temprano, todo lo que queria era salir de esa casa. No desayuno, ya comeria algo en el tren. Agarro su baul y se encamino a la salida. Miro alrededor una vez mas, antes de suspirar con fuerza y salir del que habia sido su hogar durante los últimos 8 años.

Ya afuera, respiro profundo llenándose de la energizante brisa mañanera, sintiéndose libre al escuchar a los pajaros que piaban con alegría, anunciando que el nuevo dia comenzaba. Y asi pensó ella, este nuevo dia, venia con una nueva vida para ella… ahora seguiría adelante, sin mirar atrás. Ya era hora de que la tonta que había sido, dejara ese cuerpo, para dar paso a una nueva mujer. Ya nunca mas haría las cosas por complacer a los demás, sus decisiones ya no serian influenciadas por las espectativas que el mundo tenia en su persona, ahora lo haría por si misma, por su felicidad. Y lo que consolaba de haberse dado cuenta de ello a los 8 años de matrionio, era el hecho de que aun era joven, aun podía enmendar su error.

**Ok, no he quedado muy conforme con este capitulo, ahora si me fui en bla bla… pero ya por lo menos aquí he aclarado algunos puntos con respecto a Ron y Lilith… en el próximo cap. Veremos por fin el encuentro entre Severua y Mione. Y sabremos porque la castaña no quería ver a Snape en el primer cap. Espero que el fic les este gustando… esperare comentarios y criticas lo que sea, opiniones son bien recibidas. Nos leemos :D Abrazos!**


	5. la verdad de Lilith

-Maldita bruja!- exclamaba Snape al mismo tiempo que salía del castillo en dirección a Hogsmeade.- Porque yo? Acaso no podía ir ella a recoger a la condenada chiquilla?, acaso no podía mandar esos carruajes que recogían a los alumnos? No! Claro que no, enviemos a Snape, total el le debe la vida y no puede negarse a eso…- despotricaba el pocionista imitando como un niño, la voz de su colega.

Unos metros mas allá, pudo distinguir una figura, a la que identifico como la "condenada chiquilla". Pero si de chiquilla no tiene nada, condenada tal vez pero chiquilla, ni la sombra, pensaba, avanzando hacia la figura de Hermione.

- Buenas noches Profesor Snape- saludo la "condenada Chiquilla"- que hace por aquí?- sonrió con sinceridad a pesar de los nervios- de algo había servido la preparación mental a la que se había sometido durante el viaje en tren.

- Buenas noches Profesora Granger. – Saludo el mago- Pues, la verdad la directora me envió a recogerla.- explico con molestia.

- lo siento mucho profesor Snape, no pretendía ser una molestia para usted… de hecho ya tenia todo planificado para no tener que acudir a usted mas de lo necesario. Yo de verdad lo molestare lo menos posible. Eso delo por seguro.- prometió la castaña.

- eso espero Granger, no pienso ser su perrito faldero, ni su elfo domestico.- Pero que demonios me pasa? Porque estoy tan hostil con ella? Solo esta tratando de ser cortes conmigo…-pensaba con pesar. No tienes que hacerla pagar por la pesadez de Minerva. Se decía a si mismo… pero no se disculparía, eso JAMAS.

- Profesor Snape, si tanto le molesta, hacer este tipo de cosas, simplemente no lo haga, no es necesaria que le añada mas amargura a su mirada. Si tanto lo molesto no debió recomendarme, en primer lugar. Y le advierto Señor Snape, ya no soy una alumna a la que amedrentar con sus groserías, ya no hay puntos que pueda restarme si le respondo como se merece, y ya no soy la niña a la que insultaba cuando se le daba la gana, así que no piense ni por un segundo, que yo no me defenderé. No pienso aguantar que me pisoteen, ya he tenido suficiente de eso. Y mucho menos si es usted. Le quedo claro Snape?-Pregunto la leona, y sin darle la oportunidad de responder, paso por su lado y continuo su camino.

Snape no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, esa insoportable sabelotodo lo había puesto en su lugar sin titubear en ningún momento. La atractiva mujer… esperen… atractiva mujer?... que demonios era todo eso? La condenada chiquilla lo hacia perder su cordura, no podía ser otra cosa, el nunca había pensado así, de ninguna ex alumna, y menos una a la que haya detestado tanto como a ella… bueno, en realidad solo detestaba su falta de carácter en algunas situaciones en particular, y su confirmada incapacidad de estarse quieta sin interrumpir su clase, quería que esa chiquilla sacara el carácter, y al parecer lo había conseguido. El siempre la había admirado por su inteligencia y su cerebro que aparentemente absorbía todo lo que le enseñaban. Aunque el no había tenido miramientos en cuestionarle la supuesta inteligencia cuando se había enterado que se casaría con Weasley, el no le llegaba ni a los talones, no podía tener una conversación de mas de tres frases, que no tuvieran que ver con comida o quidditch, y eso era decir mucho.

- Viene Profesor?- sintió que le tocaba el hombro al ver que no respondía- se encuentra bien?

- Si – respondió con brusquedad- vamos.

Hermione, estaba sorprendida, el Profesor, no se había defendido, ni siquiera la había mirado mal, eso era lo mínimo que esperaba como reacción, pero no hubo ninguna.

-Albus, estas seguro que fue una buena idea que Severus fuera por Hermione?- Preguntó Minerva nerviosa.- Tu sabes que Severus odia a la pobre muchacha…

- No te preocupes, Severus no la odia, solo que no concibe que esa muchachita tan inteligente no haya estado en su casa. Una vez me confeso que si Hermione hubiese quedado en Slytherin, las cosas hubiesen sido muy distintas. – afirmo el ex director con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- Que te causa tanta gracia Albus? – interrogo la bruja con mucha curiosidad.

- Nada Minerva, solo que después de eso le tuve que recordar que ella era una niña, y que aparte aun seguía siendo SU alumna… - recordó el anciano.- Creo que nunca había visto a Snape tan molesto y ruborizado.- dijo dejando escapar una carcajada.

-No es para menos profesor, como pudo insinuarle que le gustaba Granger, imagínese si un alumno lo hubiera oído…

- Oh Minerva, ese parecía ser el menor de los problemas para el, lo único que se limito a preguntar fue si era demasiado notorio.- sonrió recordando con nostalgia.- esa fue la ultima vez que tuve un almuerzo tan divertido…

Minerva tardo un momento en darse cuenta que fue el día que Severus tuvo que asesinarlo.

- Me estas insinuando que a Severus realmente le gustaba Hermione?- Pregunto sorprendida por la reciente revelación.

- Aunque no lo creas, la Señorita Granger, tiene muchos admiradores, Minerva y me atrevería a decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que en su época escolar, dos o tres correspondían a la casa de Slytherin. Y no creo que los sentimientos de Severus sean solo en tiempo pasado.

- Ronald Weasley, ven aquí en este instante- Se oyó una voz estruendosa desde las escaleras.

- Que es lo que quieres ahora Lilith. – Pregunto el pelirrojo con voz cansina,- es que no te conformas con haber destruido mi familia? No te basta con saber que ya conseguiste lo que querías? Estoy aquí, libre, solo para ti y nuestro hijo, ya no tienes que compartirme con nadie. Que no te ha quedado claro?

- Pero es que realmente Ron, no se que vio Hermy en ti. Que te hace pensar que yo te quería a ti? Realmente tienes el ego muy alto… Yo nunca te obligue a nada Ronald, tu solito llegaste a mi cama y tu solito, te pusiste entre mis piernas. Así que no me vengas con que yo destruí tu familia, tu me ayudaste en todo para que mi plan llegara a buen termino. Yo solo tuve que hablar dulcemente, y dejarte ver partes de mi cuerpo en los momentos apropiados, el resto corre por tu cuenta.

- Pero tu que ganabas con eso Lilith? Que ganabas con hacer sufrir a Hermione, por que eso es lo que querías lograr.

- Bravoooo!- Exclamo Lilith aplaudiendo teatralmente.- Por fin conectaste tus neuronas Ron. Tienes Razón, yo quería ver sufrir a mi linda primita… por su culpa, mis padres murieron, por su culpa, mis tíos murieron, y por su culpa, en las dos situaciones, tuve que presenciarlo… créeme Ron, no es algo bonito que recordar, pero rememorar la cara de Hermione enterándose de la verdad del origen de Dairan, si lo es. Bueno Ron, el motivo real, por el que gritaba llamándote es para decirte que me voy, yo también te dejo, y cuida bien a tu hijo. Porque yo no lo llevo conmigo.

- Pero que dices?- pregunto Ron escandalizado. – Abandonas a tu propio Hijo? Es que acaso no lo quieres?

- Oh Ron, no empieces con lo de ser buena madre y esas cursilerías, el niño solo fue un mal calculo en mi pla…-no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo, pues una sonora bofetada la interrumpió.

- como te atreves a hablar así de tu propio hijo, Zorra maldita?-Pregunto Ginny, quien lo había oído todo desde la entrada. – Como Puedes hacerle eso a un niño, que no tiene la culpa de nada? Es que acaso no eres humana? No eres mujer? – Pregunto la muchacha pelirroja, quien ya casi se abalanzaba sobre la chica, para darle su merecido a golpes de puños, si no fuera porque George la sujetaba por los brazos, para evitar que su hermana fuera juzgada por asesinato de muggles.

Lilith, estaba muy asustada, sabía que Ginny era peligrosa con varita, pero era tan impulsiva que estaba segura que sin una, lo era igualmente.

- Tranquila Ginny,- la calmo Ron.- no vale la pena, yo metí la pata hasta el fondo y me hare cargo de Dairan, después de todo es mi hijo y lo amo con mi vida, nunca lo dejaría solo. Pero necesitare tu ayuda hermanita, la de todos ustedes, - dijo mirando a sus hermanos.

- Hay hermanito, tu sabes que siempre te apoyaremos, aunque metas la pata, para eso estamos, pero no te sientas si también apoyamos a Mione, tu sabes que ella es de la familia, aun si ya no esta contigo.- observo George mientras soltaba a Ginny.

- lo se George, y lo agradezco, ella ahora si esta sola en este mundo. Ella creía que era culpable de todo lo que le paso a sus tíos y a sus padres, ella solo quería protegerte Lilith.- comento ron- ella solo quería saber que tu estabas bien, por eso solicito una autorización al ministerio de la magia para romper el decreto del secreto. Para que tú pudieras vivir con tranquilidad aquí, con nosotros, para poder cuidarte bien y compensarte por la pérdida que sufriste. Pero tú estabas ciega de odio, un odio irracional, porque tú no fuiste la única que perdiste en esta guerra. Ahora llamare a un auror para que te oblivie y te largues a tu mundo. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida, y mi hijo, no sabrá de tu existencia. – dijo ron con ira.

Algo en Lilith se rompió al escuchar lo que Ronald le decía, el realmente tenia razón ella no era la única que había sufrido en esa guerra, y Hermione había luchado por hacer justicia por sus tíos y padres, pero ella había estado tan sumida en su propio dolor, que no quería ver nada mas.

Los aurores que habían sido llamados para devolverla a su mundo ya estaban a su lado. Le entro el pánico, le dio miedo el salir de ahí, ese mundo la había mantenido a salvo durante años y afuera de él no le quedaba nada. El resultado de su venganza lo estaba viendo, y no le gusto lo que vio… pero ya era demasiado tarde, un rayo de luz le dio de lleno en la cabeza y no recordó nada más.

_**Hola! Espero que les este gustando este fic quizá voy algo lenta en lo que a Severus y a Mione se refiere, el motivo es que no me gustan las historia demasiado rápidas. Creo que se pierde el encanto y yo en lo personal me aburro al leerlas. Les doy las gracias a las personas que comentan y a los lectores anónimos y a los que han puesto en sus favoritos. **_

_**Tengo una idea y me parece que les puedo comentar de qué se trata, estoy pensando en hacer un fic con final alternativo, es decir ustedes escogen su historia. A que me refiero, yo escribo la historia y al final de ciertos capítulos claves aparecerán dos opciones, dependiendo de lo que a ustedes decidan, tendrán que ir a un capitulo distinto, hay libros con esa metodología de lectura y en lo personal a mi me encantan. Habría, mínimo dos finales distintos. Que les parece? Espero sus comentarios del capitulo y sobre la idea recién planteada, les gustaría? Nos leemos pronto.**_


	6. Dairan

Hermione caminaba en dirección al despacho de McGonagall con pasos rápidos. No le hacia gracia sentir la presencia del ex mortifago a sus espaldas, le había costado todo su valor de Griffindor ponerlo en su lugar, y ahora el valor se esfumaba, no era propio de Snape quedarse callado ante lo que el consideraba una falta de respeto y el no haber recibido el consabido insulto que le habría dado en circunstancias normales, no la tranquilizaba en lo mas mínimo.

-Granger, espere.- se escucho la voz del pocionista a sus espaldas.- esto no es una jodida carrera.

-disculpe profesor, estoy algo apurada- respondió la castaña con cierto temor.

- Me dejas con la palara en la boca y luego huyes?- Pregunto el hombre dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que la estaba tuteando.

Hermione se sorprendió al escucharlo hablarle con confianza.

-Lo siento profesor, pero no estoy de humor para escuchar sus reproches, si no le ha quedado claro, no dudare en responderle sus faltas de educación como se las merezca.

- Esta bien Granger, veo que ha sacado carácter en estos años en que no nos hemos visto, eso me agrada.

-porque me esta siguiendo?- pregunto la chica con recelo.

- Porque yo seré quien la lleve a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras profesora.

- Pues no se moleste ya le diré Minerva que me de la localización y yo misma la encontrare, no quiero que después usted me reproche el estar siendo mi perrito faldero o mi maldito elfo domestico.- respondió citando la misma frase que el le había dicho unos minutos atrás. Diciendo esto se dio la vuelta dejándolo perplejo y con un sentimiento de culpa.

- Sentimiento de culpa? Se pregunto.- que esta haciendo esta mujer conmigo?- Pensativo se quedo cerca de la entrada de la dirección, vigilando para llevar a esa mujer del demonio a la que seria su habitación. No se explicaba porque, pero sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca, quería respuestas y ella las tenia. Ya era tiempo de agradecer el que le salvara la vida y pedirle respuestas, pues presentía que algo se le escapaba de esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban todas las noches desde hacia 9 años.

-Pero que demonios le pasa a ese hombre? –Se preguntaba en voz alta, la castaña mientras ingresaba al despacho de la directora.- Buenas tardes Minerva, Profesor Dumbledore.- Saludo.

-Buenas tardes Hermione, paso algo? Se te ve algo desconcertada.- pregunto la directora.- Severus fue muy descortes?

- Pues la verdad tuvimos un intercambio de opinión con respecto a sus modales, pero no me esperaba esa reacción por su parte.- respondió ella.

- y cual fue esa reacción Hermione – Pregunto el retrato.

- ese es el problema profesor, no hubo ninguna-dijo mirándolo confundida.- no estará enfermo?

Dumbledore se rio.

- que yo sepa no pequeña, pero lo enviare donde Poppy, por las dudas.- dijo mirando a McGonagall con cara de circunstancias.

- Bueno Hermione, aquí están tus horarios de este año, de todos los cursos, si tienes alguna duda consúltale a Snape.

- Verá Minerva, el profesor Snape, me ha expresado abiertamente su desdicha al tener que estar ayudándome, si no le molesta quizá presente algunos cambios en lo que no pueda manejar por mi misma. No quiero ser una carga para el ni para nadie.- expuso Hermione.

- No te preocupes Hermione, no será ninguna molestia para el y si tiene algún problema, dile que se dirija a hablar conmigo.- replico la bruja, dando el tema por zanjado.

Y así estuvieron una hora hablando de las reglas del colegio para los profesores y los alumnos, los métodos de castigo y las sanciones.

- Bueno profesora, la verdad es que me encuentro exhausta, me retiro a descansar.

- Ve Hermione, mañana nos veremos y nos pondremos al corriente.

Saliendo de la oficina vio que Snape, estaba parado apoyado en la pared del pasillo. La estaba esperando a ella?! No creo- pensó, puede que solo quisiera hablar con McGonagall.

- Ya puede pasar Profesor- dijo la castaña pasando por su lado sin intención de detenerse.

- Pues la verdad es que la estaba esperando a usted Profesora.-dijo Snape uniéndose a ella para caminar juntos hacia las mazmorras.- Yo… Quería D-Disculparme – Tartamudeo- yo fui muy grosero contigo…- abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de donde diablos le salía esa confianza, ella aun no le daba el permiso para que la tuteara, pero tampoco parecía molestarle.

- disculpe profesor, no se ofenda pero, se siente bien?- Pregunto una castaña muy sorprendida.

- si Granger, me siento de maravilla.- respondió cortante.-como le decía, no era mi intensión ofenderla, ni herirla…

- acepto su disculpa profesor Snape, no se preocupe por eso, igual me imagino que para usted sea difícil, que después de 9 años aparezca la insufrible sabelotodo, en su vida… yo… la verdad es que yo, necesitaba venir aquí… necesitaba alejarme de todo lo demás…

-no se trata de usted Granger, mi problema no es con usted… mejor dicho, yo necesito que mis preguntas sean respondidas, y solo usted tiene las respuestas…

Hermione se quedo de piedra al oír al pocionista, se oía tan confundido, y desesperado.

- ya llegamos señorita Granger,- dijo el mago deteniéndose ante una puerta que se hallaba frente a la suya,- esta es su habitación, debe ponerle contraseña, por el momento no tiene ninguna- dijo abriendo la puerta y dándole paso hacia el interior, espero que sea de agrado. Me tome la libertad de ponerle algunos libros de mi propia colección.-señalo una estantería detrás del escritorio,- me imagine que usted traería los suyos propios por eso situé otra estantería frente a su escritorio también.

Hermione miraba a su alrededor con sus ojos abiertos como platos, si ella mal no recordaba tenia casi la misma distribución que la del hombre que tenia a su lado.

-este es el dormitorio y adentro esta el baño. Esta puerta que esta detrás del despacho es el laboratorio que se me ocurrió instalarle.

-Wow profesor, se tomo muchas molestias, muchas gracias, me ha encantado!-exclamo la muchacha entusiasmada, girándose para mirarlo, esos profundos ojos negros la miraban fijamente y ella se quedo atrapada por ellos, y de ellos bajo hasta sus finos y apetecibles labios y de vuelta a sus ojos.

-no fue nada, después de todo yo también fui nuevo y solo hice lo que a mi me hubiera gustado que me hicieran… - esto lo dijo con un deje de tristeza.

- Profesor? -dijo Hermione sonrojándose y mirando al suelo,- le gustaría quedarse y beber algo conmigo? Tal vez me anime a responder su cuestionario.

- Mmm... La verdad... Es que tengo muchas cosas q hacer. Pero si quieres pasa a mi despacho en una hora.- respondió el profesor dirigiéndose a la puerta. Internamente rogaba que aceptara la invitación.

- No se preocupe Snape, para otra ocasión quizá- dijo Hermione, no por su aparente simpatía se confiaría, seria demasiado estúpida si fuera por voluntad propia a terreno "enemigo". -La verdad es que me encuentro muy cansada físicamente, me quedare leyendo aquí, gracias por la habitación y la invitación.

- Oh, bueno para la próxima vez será- repitió el pocionista con decepción- nos vemos - se despidió saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

- MAMÁAAAAAAA! YO QUIELO A MI MAMÁAAAAA!-gritaba el pequeño de dos años.- Tío Ron, donde esta mamá?

El corazón de Ronald Weasley se partió en pedacitos al escuchar llorar al pobre niño. No sabia que hacer, el pequeño no se acostumbraba a la ausencia de su madre, ni entendía porque se había ido sin despedirse de el.

-Ron, esto no puede seguir así, el pequeño necesita que su madre vuelva...- decía Ginny, destrozada por la tristeza de su sobrino.

- Que quieres que haga Ginny? Ella no lo quiere- dijo muy bajito para que el pequeño no escuchara.- y ya es demasiado tarde, ella escogió salir de su vida... Si tan solo Herms estuviera aquí...- suspiro desesperado.

- Onde ta tía Mione?- pregunto el pequeño, reconociendo el apodo de su madrina.- quelo vela, acaso no me quele? Ella dijo q no me olvidalia...- dijo recordando cuando se había despedido de el. Haciendo un puchero soltó el llanto desesperado de niño asustado.

- No cariño, tía Mione te adora y tú lo sabes. Sabes Dairan? Le escribiremos a tu tía y le diremos que la extrañas, ella vendrá a verte muy pronto, que te parece?- le propuso Ginny evitando que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, amaba a ese pequeñito y le dolía sobremanera verlo tan triste y desesperado al sentirse abandonado por las dos mujeres mas importantes de su corta vida.

- Pero Ginny- protesto el pelirrojo.- Tu crees que Hermione quiera verlo? Ya sabes que esta muy dolida por todo esto.

- Que poco conoces a Herms, ella no haría pagar a este pequeño por los errores de sus padres, tú sabes que lo adora. Y eso Ron, no cambiara.- replico la pelirroja con cara de circunstancias.- además ella no sabe nada de lo que esta pasando con el pequeño, ya es hora que le comentemos la situación. Ella puede ayudar a que Dairan sobrelleve esto de mejor manera y sin sufrir demasiado.- añadió tomando al pequeño de la mano y llevándolo a su cuarto para escribir a tía Mione.  
>-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-<p>

Dos semanas llevaba ya en el castillo, y como la perfeccionista que era, ya había terminado de preparar todo para el inicio de curso, para el que faltaba solo una semana. Estaba relajada, habían sido dos semanas muy atareadas, en las que había trabajado codo a codo con su ex profesor. Habían creado una muy linda amistad. Pero algo había estado acechándola como una sombra y la tenia preocupada. ¿Que seria de Dairan? Habia estado a punto de correr a verlo una infinidad de veces, pero lo dejaba pasar. El debía estar perfectamente. Sus padres al fin estaban juntos. Por lo que pensaba que el pequeño no se acordaría de ella ya.

Un ruido en la ventana la devolvió a la realidad. Al mirar hacia el lugar del ruido, vio una lechuza parda con blanco. La lechuza de Harry. La reconoció enseguida. Habría pasado algo?  
>Corrió hacia la ventana dejando entrar a la lechuza. Que enseguida se poso en su hombro estirándole la pata para que retirara la carta. La abrió y la leyó con avidez.<p>

_**Querida Mione: **_

_**¿Cómo has estado? Te tengo noticias importantes, pero es necesario que nos veamos. Es de suma urgencia que te comuniques con nosotros. Se que debes estar muy ocupada con los preparativos para el inicio de curso, pero esto es algo que te compete y mucho, tiene que ver con Dairan. El esta desesperado por verte, el pequeño esta destrozado y te necesita. **_

_**No es que quiera preocuparte, pero es algo que requiere tu presencia de inmediato. **_

_**Esperare tu respuesta con la fecha en la que nos juntaremos a hablar. Si te molesta que pueda estar Ronald, no te preocupes, si no lo quieres ahí, se lo hare saber.**_

_**Te queremos mucho Mione.**_

_**Tus amigos: **_

_**Ginny y Harry.**_

La castaña se asusto… demasiado… ¿Qué seria lo que le pasaba a Dairan? Y con el corazón en la garganta, escribió su respuesta.

_**Queridos Ginny y Harry:**_

_**Me han asustado bastante, es oficial. No tengo problema en ir a ver a mi pequeño. Ustedes saben que lo amo como a mi vida, iré a su casa como a las 20:00 hrs, por la red flu. **_

_**Y no, no me molesta que Ronald este presente, después de todo el es su padre, yo solo su madrina. **_

_**Nos vemos en unas horas, mantengan la chimenea despejada. **_

_**Los quiere:**_

_**Mione.**_

Miro el reloj que tenia sobre la puerta del despacho. Eran las 17 hrs. Todavía le quedaban tres, así que se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha, cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta.

-Pase-dijo dirigiendo la mirada a la ya puerta abierta. Allí estaba Severus, mas guapo que nunca, o eso le pareció a ella,- pasa algo Severus?- Pregunto sin poder para de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza y viceversa, una y otra vez.

- Hermione, no me digas que olvidaste que hoy me acompañarías a cenar? Recuerda que tenemos que discutir los últimos detalles del curso. -respondió el pocionista.

- oh, lo siento en serio Severus, realmente lo habia olvidado, pero no podre acompañarte hoy me ha salido un imprevisto que no puedo dejar pasar, es algo muy importante y requiere de mi presencia, podemos dejarlo para mañana?- Pregunto la leona, muy afligida por el plantón, que le estaba dando a su am… AMIGO! – QUE rayos iba a pensar?, ya se había mentalizado en no llegar mas allá de la amistad con el profesor… el nunca se fijaría en ella, al menos no para algo mas que lo que ya le estaba ofreciendo: una sincera y bonita amistad y ella con eso se conformaba.

-no te preocupes Hermy, mañana entonces. Has lo que tengas que hacer, si necesitas algo me avisas. Ya sabes donde encontrarme.- y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación.

-¿Cuánto falta pala que llegue mi tía Mione?- preguntaba el pequeño Dairan. Ya los tenia a todos mareados, llevaba cerca de dos horas preguntando lo mismo cada cinco minutos.- ya quelo que llegue!

- tranquilo pequeño ya debe estar llegando.- Respondió Harry acariciando su cabecita con mucho cariño.

No había terminado de decir aquello, cuando el chisporroteo de la chimenea y las llamas verdes, anunciaron la llegada dela castaña.

-Hola chicos, -saludo Hermione recorriendo la sala con la mirada, buscando al pequeño que tanto amaba. – Dairan! -Exclamo llena de felicidad, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manitos que le rodeaban a la altura de las piernas. –Como has estado mi vida? – El mundo se le cayó a los pies cuando sintió los sollozos del pequeño quien no quería levantar la vista ni apartarse de ella. – pero mi amor, no llores así!- chillo acongojada separándolo de ella y agachándose para estar a su altura.- Cariño, que paso? Estas bien? – pregunto tomando la tierna y llorosa carita del niño para verlo mejor. El solo la miro y la abrazo nuevamente, esta vez por el cuello, sollozando aun más.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas que habia estado conteniendo salían ahora sin que pudiera mantenerlas por más tiempo. Miro a sus amigos con aflicción e interrogándolos silenciosamente.

-no me dejes ota vez tía Mione, po favol no me dejes.- lloraba el pequeño con desesperación y apretándola aun mas, si esto era posible.- no me dejes como lo hizo mamá.

Hermione al escuchar esto, miro sorprendida a cada uno de los presentes. Ginny, sollozaba silenciosamente al ver la triste escena. Harry luchaba por no dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Al contrario de Ron, que ya no pudo más y las dejaba recorrer libremente por sus mejillas.

Quince minutos más tarde, el pequeño dormía en brazos de su madrina. Habia logrado serenarse, después de que Hermione le prometiera que no lo dejaría y que se lo llevaría con ella una semana a Hogwarts.

-Harry, donde lo puedo acostar, para que podamos conversar y me digan que mierda pasó en estas dos semanas. – pregunto la castaña.

- ven Mione por aquí. Respondió el azabache.

Acostó y arropo a Dairan, con mucho cariño, lo beso en la frente. Al enderezarse, vio a Ron que la observaba desde la puerta con ojos llenos de amor.

-Habrías sido una excelente madre.- dijo el pelirrojo. Si yo…

-no empieces Ron.- lo interrumpió la castaña en tono de advertencia.- esto ya no es sobre nosotros, es sobre tu hijo, mi ahijado. No creas ni por un segundo, que esto cambia lo que has hecho. -añadió con sequedad, alzando la ceja (si Severus la hubiera visto, habría estado orgulloso) paso por su lado y salió de la habitación.

Harry y Ginny, le explicaron lo que había sucedido, Hermione lloro amargamente al enterarse lo que la zorra de su prima habia dicho y hecho. El niño no tenia culpa de nada, no tenia que pasar por esto, pero el cargaba a sus escasos dos añitos, con las malas decisiones de sus padres. Estaba decidida, se llevaría al pequeño esa semana y lo devolvería el domingo antes del inicio de clases. Pasaría con el todos los fines de semana y algunos días dentro de ellas. Después de llegar a ese acuerdo con Ron, envió un patronus a Severus para que fuera a su habitación y le encendiera la chimenea, no quería que su ahijado pasara frio en las mazmorras.

Cuando llego a su habitación, estaba todo iluminado y temperado. Por encima del cuerpecito de Dairan, vio que Severus estaba esperándola sentado en un sillón y con un libro en las manos, al verla, con un niño en los brazos abrió los ojos inmensamente por la sorpresa. Hermione, haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio, se dirigió a su cama para acostar al pequeño.

Severus la seguía de cerca y al ver que tenia problemas para correr los cobertores se acerco solicito a ayudarla.

Después de acostar a Dairan, salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la salita, donde se sentaron a conversar.

-Olvidaste contarme algo Hermione?- Pregunto Snape con un tono indescifrable. – Porque demonios no me dijiste que tenias un hijo?

Hermione lo miro a los ojos sorprendida por la pregunta y a la vez divertida por la actitud de Severus, quien noto de inmediato la mirada burlona de la castaña.

-Y que es lo que se te hace tan gracioso?- añadió enojándose y dejando que Mione lo notara.

-ese pequeño es mi ahijado, no mi hijo. Yo no tengo hijos, pero aun así, es como si lo fuera, lo amo tanto, es como si yo lo hubiera parido. -En ese punto, Hermione soltó un sollozo angustiado.- es hijo de mi prima y de… Ron.- dijo esto bajando la vista al piso dejando escapar las lágrimas.

Severus se quedo de piedra, su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente, sacando cuentas y rápidamente llego a la respuesta que no se atrevió a formular. Ese pelirrojo mal nacido (que Molly lo perdonara), habia engañado a Hermione, a SU Hermione. Así que ese era el motivo de su separación? – se preguntaba mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la mujer que (literalmente) le robaba el sueño.

_Hola! Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, una vez mas les agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic._

_Espero Reviews!_


	7. La Historia

Severus Snape, acariciaba la cabeza de Hermione tratando de consolarla, pero no sabia como hacerlo, nunca habia sido hombre de tacto en los asuntos del corazón y menos aun si se trataba de uno roto. Así que solo continuo con sus caricias sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo ese zanahorio andante pudo haberla engañado? ¿durante cuanto tiempo? ¿Por qué? Esas eran solo algunas de sus muchas preguntas que pugnaban por salir de su boca, pero no sabia si Hermione le tendría ese nivel de confianza como para contarle detalles de su vida personal.

- Creo que es hora que te cuente que es lo que ha pasado durante estos años que no hemos estado en contacto Severus.-susurro Hermione al sentir que Snape se removía inquieto.

- no es necesario, lo entendería si no quisieras tocar el tema.- respondió Snape. – es un tema muy personal y…

-No digas tonterías Severus, tómalo como una muestra de confianza. Además,- Añadió la castaña.- necesito contártelo.- añadió ofreciéndole un vaso con whisky

Severus hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la escucharía, y acepto el trago.

-Después de la guerra, me fui a Australia a buscar a mis padres para devolverles la memoria. – Comenzó la castaña.-Mi intensión se vio opacada por el echo de que al llegar a la que debería ser su casa, no respondía al llamado de la puerta. Me aterrorice, pero trate de serenarme y me dije a mi misma que quizá no estaban, pero algo me hizo entrar sin esperar mas. Lo que encontré… me dejo en shock. La casa estaba prácticamente destruida. Recorrí la casa y en la habitación de mis padres, finalmente los encontré… estaban muertos, sus cuerpos estaban fríos y rígidos,- al decir esto la leona soltó un sollozo.- me maldije mil veces por ser tan ingenua y creer que dejándolos a su suerte, iban a estar a salvo. Decidí hacer la llamada correspondiente al ministerio, para acabar con el sufrimiento y poder darles una sepultura lo más rápido posible, pero no contaba con que hubiera alguien más en la casa. Me lleve un susto de muerte al escuchar un ruido bajo la cama de mis padres, y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme a mi prima de trece años, asustada y en un estado deplorable. – Tomo aire y continúo al sentir que Severus le daba un leve apretón que demostraba su apoyo.-ella no podía hablar, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que estaba así al menos desde un par de días. No quise permitir que le borraran la memoria, ella tendría que irse a un orfanato y yo quería hacerme cargo de ella, aun así me dieron su custodia después del año de recuperación que estuve en el castillo.

- Recuerdo que ese año estabas muy cambiada, casi no comías, hablabas muy poco y tu participación en clases ese año fue notoriamente menor.- Recordó Snape.- Todos los profesores sabíamos lo de tus padres, pero creo que yo nunca me entere que peleabas por la custodia de esa niña.

- Eran muy pocos los que sabían eso, creo que la profesora McGonagall solo se entero por una conversación que mantuve con Harry y ella solo oyó parte de ella.- aclaro Hermione.-Cuando terminamos el año me llego la notificación de que me habían concedido la custodia y el ministro me dio autorización para que ella estuviera en este mundo. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que ella me odiaba, yo lo sentía, lo intuía, pero ella fue una gran actriz y al poco tiempo, termine convenciéndome que solo eran imaginaciones mías.

- Porque te odiaría? Tú estabas haciendo lo que podías por ella, no tenía motivos para odiarte.- Pregunto el mago con curiosidad.

-Porque sus padres murieron igual que los míos… por el alcance de apellidos los mortifagos llegaron antes a casa de sus padres que a la de los míos. – Soltó la castaña con una mirada llena de tristeza.- Ella realmente tenia motivos para odiarme. Bueno,- continuo.- como te decía, ella logro convencerme con su actuación, que solo era así por lo que habia vivido. Pasaron los años y hace tres años atrás me dijo llena de esperanza que tenia novio, me mostro una foto del chico, el era muggle, colorín y de ojos azules como los Weasley. Al poco tiempo después nos dijo a Ron y a mí que la habia dejado, al saber que estaba embarazada. Le di todo mi apoyo tanto anímica como económicamente. Ese niño no iba a sufrir, no mientras yo pudiera evitarlo…

- pero dime Herms, porque nunca tuviste hijos? – Pregunto el pocionista.

-no me encontraba preparada para ser madre, y consideraba que no tenia derecho a traer a un niño al mundo si no amaba lo suficiente a su padre.- respondió Hermione algo incomoda, estaban entrando en terreno peligroso y eso no le agradaba. Al levantar la vista vio la mirada de sorpresa que su ex profesor le dirigía.

- Como que no le amabas lo suficiente? Si cuando estudiabas se te veía completamente enamorada?

- ni yo misma me lo explico,- eso no era del todo verdad, ella sabia que era porque otro hombre estaba en sus pensamientos y corazón, pero eso no se lo diría aun.- pero… al decir la palabra "acepto" el día de mi boda fue cuando me di cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo, y ya era demasiado tarde. Yo… lo intente, te lo juro, intente con todas mis fuerzas amarlo nuevamente, pero no pude…-dijo con culpabilidad notoria en su voz.- No teníamos tema de conversación, sus chistes no me hacían reír, el no escuchaba lo que yo le decía a menos que fuera que hacíamos de comer. El fingía escuchar, pero no lo hacia.

- se lo dijiste en algún momento?

-No, no quería hacerle daño, pero si lo hubiese hecho las cosas serian distintas ahora? No lo se, pero no lo creo.- dijo la castaña.- hace aproximadamente un mes, estaba intentando nuevamente que las cosas con Ron funcionaran, llegue del trabajo para prepara la cena, lo esperaría con su plato favorito el se suponía que llegaría de una misión con Harry, cuando siento unos murmullos en la habitación de mi prima. Cuando me acerque para hablarle, antes de llegar a la puerta, escucho a mi prima gritar:

"- Ya te lo advertí Ronald, o rompes con Hermione esta misma noche o yo le contare que Dairan es TU HIJO." - Al escuchar eso puedes apostar que quede en shock. Eso no me lo esperaba, a pesar de que el niño habia dado muestras de poseer magia, lo atribuimos a que era por mi parte, pero no, el era un Weasley.

- Y porque lo traes aquí?- Pregunto Snape severamente.- no debería estar con sus padres?

- Esta tarde Harry y Ginny me enviaron una lechuza, donde me decían que teníamos que hablar de algo muy importante, que requerían que fuese lo más pronto posible. Por eso Salí tan repentinamente. Al llegar el pequeño se me aferro llorando a mis piernas, me destrozo el corazón verlo así, nunca se habia comportado de ese modo, hasta que dijo que no lo dejara como su madre lo habia hecho. –Dijo con la voz quebrada, al recordar los sollozos del pequeño.- los chicos me contaron todo lo sucedido, ella lo hizo todo por venganza, me quería destruida, por la muerte de sus padres y luego por la de los míos. Como si con mi propia culpabilidad no bastara. Pero lo peor es que catalogó a Dairan como "un mal calculo". La dejaron partir al mundo muggle, pero le borraron la memoria de las muertes que presencio, ella solo recuerda que se metió con mi ex marido y que tiene un hijo, pero no puede volver, así que creo que en estos momentos debe estarse preguntando por que no los encuentra. Si me lo preguntas, cualquier sufrimiento que tenga de ahora en adelante, es poco para ella, por dejar a mi niño de esa forma.- termino Hermione con un rencor en su voz, que hizo que Severus se encogiera inconscientemente en su lugar. Nunca la habia oído hablar así ni siquiera de Malfoy en sus años de estudios.

- Pero no te duele tener a la causa de tu separación tan cerca?

- ese niño Severus, no tiene la culpa de nada, y como ya te dije es como si yo misma lo hubiese parido. Me duele, si, pero no de la forma que puedes llegar a pensar. Me duele en un contexto un poco más complejo que el que sea el hijo de Ron. Me duele, verlo sufrir, y si me preguntas por el daño que me hizo el zanahorio como tu lo llamas, es mas por la amistad y lealtad tan poco valorada para el. Yo no acabo de comprender por que me traiciono, siendo que si hubiese sido sincero y me hubiese dicho que amaba a otra, yo lo dejaría partir. La lealtad ante todo.

- Pero no crees que caes en una situación ambigua al catalogarlo de traidor, siendo que tu desde el principio no le dijiste como te sentías con respecto a el? – Cuestiono Severus.

- no me esperaba menos de ti Severus, estaba preguntándome cuando me cuestionarías.- respondió ella.- eso es muy simple. Esta bien, yo no lo amaba, pero en ningún momento me fui a los brazos de otro, nunca le fui infiel, y mira que si se me presentaron oportunidades. A eso es a lo que me refiero. Si yo me hubiese enamorado de otro, se lo habría dicho.

- y porque estas tan segura de eso?

- Wow, Severus Snape esta tratando de justificar a Ronald Weasley? Eso debo anotarlo para la posteridad. – Se burlo la leona.- pues veras. – no quería entrar en el tema, pero esperaba Snape no quisiera ahondarlo.- después de un tiempo de mi matrimonio, me di cuenta que… si estaba enamorada… pero no de mi marido. Y preferí quedarme aun así con el. Por lealtad. Esperaba que el me hubiese retribuido de igual manera, pero no fue así y aquí estamos.

Así que su castaña, estaba enamorada? Y quien seria desgraciado que le quitaba el sueño? Severus sintió un peso en el pecho, se sentía sofocado y acongojado por lo que acababa de oir.

-Pero tú dices que si te hubieses enamorado de otro se lo hubieses dicho. Y aun así no lo hiciste, no estas siendo consecuente…- ataco Snape.- Porque no lo hiciste?

-Porque el hombre del que estoy enamorada no me ve en esa forma, es mas, en ese tiempo ni me miraba, yo creía que podía seguir con Ronald así el no sufría y yo tampoco, pero me equivoque, pero con respecto a eso ya no puedo hacer nada, ahora solo me concentraré en mi nueva vida y en mi ahijado, he quedado de acuerdo con Ronald que esta semana se quedara conmigo y de ahí todos los fines de semana hasta el ultimo antes de los exámenes las vacaciones las veremos después.- al terminar de decir eso se levanto y se tambaleo, severus se apresuro a sujetarla para que no cayera.

- Creo que has bebido demasiado Herms,- Observo haciendo que tomara asiento nuevamente. Al girarse se fijo que en la mesa habían 4 botellas de whisky, de las cuales el habría bebido con suerte una y media.

- No severus, apenas he bebido.- dijo levantándose y esta vez cayendo en brazos de Snape, quien rápidamente la tomo dela cintura quedando a muy corta distancia, -cr-creo que ne-necesitare u-una de esas pociones para la resaca,- dijo mirando hipnotizada los labios de su ex profesor y lamiéndose los suyos con un notorio deseo.

- te traeré una espérame solo un momento.- dijo tratando de alejar sus manos de la cintura de la bruja, pero se sentía pegado a ella por una fuerza invisible y una placentera sensación de vértigo.

- claro, yo te espero aquí.- respondió la castaña, sin aparta r la vista de los labios de Severus, pero al contrario de separase se iban acercando cada vez mas. Ya ninguno pensaba lo que hacia, habían perdido la voluntad de mantener el control sobre sus cuerpos, ellos eran solo espectadores, pero tampoco querían que eso parara.

Severus fue quien separo la distancia de sus labios con un gruñido de frustración. Hermione lo recibió con uno de placer, dándole la bienvenida a su boca. Severus se sentía en casa. Sus lenguas se juntaron y los dos sintieron una ola de placer recorrerlos por completo. Se besaron con desesperación y se abrazaron hasta quedar tan juntos que no se sabia donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. Hermione sujetaba a severus por la nuca y el la estrujaba en sus brazos, solo se separaron un momento para tomar aire y luego continuaron con mas urgencia que antes. Como si esa separación de solo segundos hubiese sido de años… o aun mas largo.

Hermione hizo que el oscuro mago retrocediera hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared y su cuerpo. Severus al sentir la pared pegada a su espalda y con un movimiento rapido, giro para que Hermione fuera la acorralada.

Un atisbo de cordura hizo acto de presencia en la mente de severus justo en el momento en que sintió que su mano la tenia a un milímetro delos pechos dela joven, el la amaba y no podía permitir que por que Hermione estuviera ebria las cosas fueran mas alla, lo mas probable era que ella despues se arrepintiera, y el no queria que eso pasara. Prefería tener paciencia y esperar lo que fuera necesario, pero se dario el tiempo de conquistarla y hacerle olvidar al personaje del que estaba enamorada.

-Hemione ,- la llamo, con una voz ronca llena de deseo.- Hermione, para.-susurro cuando la joven le besaba el cuello y le daba pequeños mordiscos en el. Si las cosas seguían asi no seria capaz de detenerse a tiempo. – Por favor Hermione detente.- Dijo apartándola con brusquedad.- No quiero que te arrepientas.

-No me arrepentiré Severus.- susurro la joven con la voz seductoramente baja y sugerente.- te deseo hace tanto…-eso fue lo que gatillo la completa resolución del mago de no seguir adelante. Ella habia dicho "deseo" no amor, y no era eso lo que severus queria de ella. el queria algo mas que un revolcón, el queria algo mas duradero que eso.

El mago se separo completamente de ella y se dirigió a la puerta, la miro una ultima vez antes de salir de alli y cerrar la puerta tras el con un golpe seco. Se dirigió a sus habitaciones y al entrar se afirmo en la puerta respirando profundamente tratande de calmar su agitada respiración. Se encamino hacia uno de sus estante de pociones y busco hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. La posion contra la resaca, la cogio y se dirigio hacia lasalida nuevamente, respiro a fondo una ultima vez y saco todo su valor para enfrentar a la leona que esperaba en la otra habitación.


	8. Dairan conoce a Severus Snape

Hermione se encontraba apoyada en la pared en la que Severus la habia acorralado, poso sus dedos en sus labios añorando los de Snape.

- Que he hecho?- pensaba confundida. – esto no debería haber pasado… no así… no en este momento… no en esta situación… debería haber sido cuando le dijera lo que siento por el… pensara que soy una mujer fácil… como lo mirare a la cara de ahora en adelante?

- Tía Hemy?- la voz del pequeño Dairan la saco de sus pensamientos.- no puedo dolmil. Soñé con mama ota vez. Cuando vovele a vela?

El corazón se le despedazo al oir a su pedacito de cielo preguntar aquello. Que le respondería ahora?

- Ven aquí cielo.- lo llamo.- cariño no se cuando volverá mami, pero que quiero que sepas una cosa… nunca estarás solito, siempre tendrás a tu papi, tía Ginny y tío Harry, a la abuela Molly y al abuelo Arthur y a mi, notros nunca te dejaremos solito.

- Pero yo no conozco a mi papi.-a Hermione le hirvió la sangre, es que no le habían dicho al niño que Ronald era su padre aun?

- Mira cariño, tu padre si lo conoces… es… Ron es tu padre cielo, y el te quiere con todo su corazón.- le confeso la castaña.- eso no lo dudes nunca.

- El tío ron es…- el pequeño se interrumpió al sentir que llamaban a la puerta.

La leona se tenso de inmediato.

- Adelante.- respondió la castaña.

Severus entro en la habitación con algo de duda.

- Aquí esta lo que necesitabas Hermione.- dijo tenso.

- Gracias Severus.-dijo ella reuniendo todo su valor y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, de los cuales nuevamente quedo prendada.

Dairan se sentía desplazado por ese personaje extraño que miraba a su tía sin siquiera pestañear.

- Y tu quien eles?.- pregunto desafiante.

- Oh cielo lo siento mucho, el es el profesor Severus Snape, es mi compañero de trabajo y amigo.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron de golpe.

- Yo se quien eles!.- Dijo entusiasmado.- eles el homble que ayudo a mi tía Hemy y a mi tío Harry! – afirmo, mientras batía palmas y daba saltitos en las piernas de su madrina.- mi tiita semple me cuenta cosas de ti, que elas malo con ella en clases, pelo que eles la pesona mas valiente que ha conocido.

- En serio?- Pregunto Severus con los ojos muy abiertos. Confundido miro a Hermione quien parecía encontrar las paredes muy interesantes.- y que mas te ha contado tu madrina de mi?

- Oh pues tooooddooooo!-respondió Dairan gesticulando con las manos y abarcando la habitación con ellos.- Bueno mi tío Ron no te llamaba pol tu nombe, el te decía… mmm… como ela? A si, el gaciento muciegalo de las mazmolas. Pelo mi tiita siempre se enojaba cuando te llamaba así… ella se ponía de una foma que da miedo…-explico- y la veda, espero que nunca se enoje así conmigo...- añadió mirando a Hermione con un temor genuino.

Severus sonrió al ver que la castaña se examinaba las uñas con sumo interés y con el rostro muy sonrojado.

- Y me conto como tu los ayudaste a delotal a un mago muy malito, como dijo mi tía que se llamaba? A si, Voldy, o algo así… me dijo que tu tabajaste con el como espía en el bando de los malitos y que tuviste que hacel muchas cosas malvadas pala salval al mundo, y que casi mueles poque una sepiete te modio en el cuello.- dijo mirando hacia al cuello de Snape.- me muestas tu cicatiz?

- Dairan!- se escandalizo la castaña.-no incomodes a Severus.

- Déjalo Herms, solo tiene curiosidad.- dijo el aludido desabrochando su levita y dejando ver al niño la cicatriz.

-Oh!- se sorprendió Dairan.- mi tía Hemy tamien tiene muchas cicatices, pero dice que las lleva con ogullo poque si no las tubiela no selia la pesona que es ahola y el mundo no selia lo que es hoy. Mi tío Harry y ron tamien tienen muchas, pelo ninguna tan fea como la tuya. Llévala con ogullo Sevelus Snape.- dijo el pequeño con un tono muy formal.- Gacias a ti yo naci en un mundo mejol.

- Muy bien Dairan, es hora de ir a dormir.- interrumpió Hermione.-mañana te tengo que llevar a la dirección para que conozcas a la directora. Despídete de severus.

- buenas noches señol.- dijo el niño tendiéndole la manita para que se la estrechara.-que no tengas sueños malitos, espelo que sueñes con mi tiita Mione.- dijo en un susurro solo audible para Severus y tironeándole la mano para que se pusiera a su altura.- yo pienso en ella cuando teno malos sueños, y se me van enseguida.- añadió en su oido mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le daba un besito en la mejilla.- me ha encantado podel conocete.

Severus estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido y alagado por lo que aquel pequeño tan inteligente le habia dicho y hecho.

- Descansa pequeño, mañana nos vemos y te mostrare el castillo.- prometió ya más repuesto de su sorpresa.- Hermione, te espero aquí, tenemos que hablar.

- Claro Severus, no tardo.- Respondió la leona.

Una mujer de mirada perdida vagaba por las calles de Londres muggle, no sabia porque habia abandonado a su hijo de solo dos años, sabia que habia dicho y hecho cosas sin pensar, pero nada la hacia convencerse de que fuera capaz de abandonar a su propio bebe.

- Donde estas Dairan? Porque no puedo encontrarte?- se lamentaba.- se que si encuentro a Hermione te encontrare a ti, pero no lo consigo… no aparece por ningún lado… Que hare?- Lilith estaba desolada.

Hermione miraba a su pequeño ahijado dormido, mientras se armaba de valor para enfrentar al hombre que le quitaba el sueño. Tenia que enfrentarlo y aclarar las cosas con el. Ese beso habia sido un dulce error. Ahora tenia que asumir las consecuencias. Respiro profundo y tomo la manija de la puerta con decisión.

Al salir vio que severus se encontraba sentado en un sofá y con los ojos cerrados.

- Severus- lo llamo.-estas bien?

- Si Herms, lo estoy.- respondió evitando abrir los ojos, no estaba listo para enfrentar la mirada culpable de la mujer que amaba.

-Severus yo…

- Gracias.- la interrumpió el abriendo los ojos al fin, para clavarlos en los de la leona.- muchas gracias, por no olvidarme en estos años. Gracias por contarle mi historia a ese pequeño, que parecía alucinado por haberme conocido. Yo nunca habia sentido lo que es ser admirado. y gracias, por salvarme la vida, eso nunca te lo dije, y creo que ya he tardado suficiente.

- Severus, no hay nada que…

- Si Herms, si lo hay, maldita sea!- Exclamo interrumpiéndola nuevamente.-si lo hay, después de todo, tu no tenias porque hacer todo lo que has hecho, no después de todo lo que te dije, cuando eras una estudiante. Por Merlin Hermione! Te trate como escoria durante seis largos años… y lo hice sin ninguna justificación valida. Y aun así vas tu y me salvas en esa maldita casa abandonada… yo no lo entiendo Hermione, Porque lo hiciste? Porque me salvaste?- pregunto dejándose caer con pesadez en el sillón del que se habia levantado sin notarlo.

- por que te admiro, Sev.- porque si bien aun no sabia lo que habías hecho por Harry yo confiaba en ti, algo en mi interior me dijo que por alguna razón, Dumbledore confiaba en ti, y yo confiaba en el. Sabía que algo hacías por la orden. Y si me arriesgue fue por eso. Tengo otros motivos que darte, pero no creo que sea el momento de mencionarlos aun.

Snape la miro largo rato, estudiando sus gestos involuntarios, vio como se mordía el labio y desviaba la mirada.

- Sev… sobre lo de hace un rato yo… lo lamento…- se disculpo mordiéndose aun mas y seductoramente (esto ultimo es un pensamiento de Snape) el labio.

- Maldita sea Hermione, deja de hacer eso!- exclamo desesperado el mago.- si lo vuelves a hacer no podre controlarme…

Hermione lo miro confusa y sorprendida.

- Que hice?-Pregunto con la inocencia que volvía loco a Severus.

- deja de morderte el labio,- respondió directamente y sin pensar.-o en unos momentos seré yo el que lo este mordiendo.

La castaña inconscientemente volvió a hacerlo y en unos segundos sintió unos brazos en su cintura y unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Ella no tardo en responder a ese beso apasionado, sintió la lengua de Severus palpar su boca, pidiendo permiso de invadirla, a lo cual accedió abriéndola para darle paso a su interior. Un escalofrió los recorrió haciéndolos aferrarse con mas fuerza en el momento en que sus lenguas se tocaron. No querían separarse, querían seguir explorándose mutuamente. No sabían si habían pasado horas, minutos o segundos, lo único que sabían era que no querían que ese momento tan bello se acabara nunca.

_**Lo sientoooo! Lamento la demora y lo corto del capitulo, pero mi familia ha sufrido una terrible perdida y esta semana no he tenido tiempo para nada, ha fallecido mi suegro, quien era como un padre para mi, ha sido de forma repentina y trágica y he estado apoyando a mi marido e hijas a sobrellevarlo de la mejor forma posible. Espero que este capitulo a pesar de lo corto les haya gustado, el próximo será mas largo, lo prometo!**_

_**Nos leemos.**_

_**Un abrazo**_

_*****Hime*****_


	9. Dairan conoce el castillo

Hermione no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar tras el beso inesperado, pero se dejó arrastrar por su ímpetu. Severus le introdujo la lengua para tener un mejor acceso a su interior cálido. La movió por el interior de las mejillas suaves, de los dientes blancos, y acarició el cielo de la boca con éxtasis. En una caricia sublime que le produjo a Hermione unas cosquillas deliciosas. Ella dejó de pensar porque la lengua masculina seguía un movimiento rotatorio intrigante, seductor. Severus deslizó la fuerte mano por el escote de ella y la introdujo por el cuello de la camisa para desabrochar, con eterna lentitud, el primer botón. Luego otro y otro hasta que ella sintió la brisa fría recorrerle el escote hasta el ombligo, pero no pudo objetar nada porque tenía la cabeza llena de las sensaciones que le transmitían los besos de él. Cuando la mano áspera asió su seno y lo masajeó, dejó escapar un gemido de placer que no escapó a los oídos masculinos. Con dedos diestros pellizcó el pezón que se endureció bajo su caricia. Severus, cuando hubo obtenido lo que deseaba de él, siguió el recorrido de la piel de ella hasta el vientre terso donde detuvo su avance para desabrochar el pantalón y acariciar la hendidura del ombligo y llegar mientras bajaba las prendas hasta el valle escondido entre sus piernas.

Hermione las separó como por arte de magia, esperando una liberación de la tensión que se había acumulado en su vientre durante la última hora. Severus deslizó su índice de forma suave, delicada, hasta que encontró el botón de su clítoris y lo masajeó con experta sabiduría haciendo un círculo hacia la derecha para retornar hacia la izquierda sin previo aviso. Hermione relajó los hombros y abrió más las piernas para que él tuviese un mejor acceso a ella, y él no la defraudó. Cuando Severus sintió los primeros calambres que le indicaban que ella estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, deslizó aún más lentamente su dedo hasta encontrar la entrada de su vagina, y lo introdujo con sumo cuidado siguiendo un ritmo lento y conciso. Hermione se arqueó sin que él abandonara el sitio al que tenía sometido la boca femenina, seguía los mismos movimientos con su lengua y con su dedo en el interior de ella. El pulgar masculino buscaba el botón duro que había acariciado antes con el índice, al encontrarlo lo percibió hambriento y le dio la atención que requería. Mientras con el índice la penetraba, con el pulgar seguía un movimiento de fricción que la hizo gritar cuando el clímax la sacudió por entero en suaves oleadas que la dejaron sin respiración. Severus se bebió el grito femenino con un beso profundo, posesivo. La respiración de Hermione era jadeante, continua. Sentía los miembros laxos y débiles, y él seguía besándola tras el maravilloso orgasmo que le había provocado con la mano. Hermione abrió los ojos al fin.

Severus a pesar de haberse volcado en satisfacer a Hermione, de igual modo habia alcanzado el orgasmo, con solo sentir así de ardiente a su castaña y sentir como disfrutaba con lo que el hacia, lo habia dejado mas que satisfecho. Pero aun así tenia la imperiosa necesidad de estar dentro de la bruja, por lo que se separo de ella bruscamente y sin decir una sola palabra salió del lugar, dejando a la leona totalmente confundida y con un sentimiento de desamparo que nunca antes habia sentido. Sin que ella se diera cuenta sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas como riachuelos.

Severus por su parte, no se sentía mucho mejor, y el hecho de haber huido, dejando a Hermione solo acrecentaba su malestar, pero si se hubiese quedado un momento mas la habría vuelto a hacer suya, y no creía poder soportar una negativa. Ya hablaría con ella en la mañana y se disculparía por lo que habia pasado, le diría que todo habia sido un error, un error que no volvería a cometer o al menos hasta que ella lo amara tanto como el a ella, pero ahora necesitaba un baño urgente.

A la mañana siguiente Dairan se despertó muy temprano, estaba ansioso por conocer el castillo y mas aun por que seria su ídolo, el "gran Severus Snape", quien le llevaría a conocerlo.

- Tía Mione?- pregunto cuando la encontró dormida en el sofá de la sala,- domiste bien tia?

-Si Dairan, ¿y tu pequeño? ¿Descansaste bien? – Pregunto la castaña, mientras rápidas imágenes de la noche anterior se agolpaban en su cabeza.- hoy será un día muy emocionante, te mostrare el castillo y…

- ¡No!- exclamo el niño.- el pofesol Snape pometio que el me lo mostaria tía.

- Dai, el profesor seguro que esta ocupado, - trato de explicarle al niño.- ya sabes que el es una persona muy ocupada, no creo que pueda…- se interrumpió al sentir unos golpes en la puerta.- Pase.- indico la leona.

- Buenos días Herms, vengo a buscar a Dairan, para llevarlo a conocer el castillo.-saludo Severus Snape desde la puerta. – ¿ya estas listo pequeño?- pregunto al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada indescifrable a su ex alumna.

- Por favor señor, ¿podría esplalme un momento? Es que me acabo de despeta.- respondió mientras salía corriendo para vestirse, dejando solos a los dos adultos mas que nerviosos.

- Severus, no es necesario, se que estas muy ocupado y no quiero molestarte.

- No te preocupes, ya tengo casi todo terminado, no me retrasare mucho si lo aplazo solo unas horas. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Si, gracias y tu?

- Si, por fin dormí sin las molestas pesadillas. ¿Qué harás hoy?- pregunto el.

- Bueno pues, debo ir a hablar con Minerva. Debo presentarle a Dairan y después podrás llevártelo a dar un paseo por el colegio.

- Muy bien, entonces después de hablar con la directora, te iras con nosotros. El día esta muy bonito para que Dairan se limite a andar por estos fríos pasillos.- Hermione lo miro muy sorprendida. – sucede algo? - Pregunto Snape con curiosidad

- No, es solo que no me esperaba que después de lo de ayer, volvieras por aquí.

- Creíste que huiría? De algo que yo también deseaba? Realmente me tienes en mal concepto Mione.

- No es eso Severus, es solo que no esperaba que anoche salieras tan intempestivamente y sin decir una sola palabra. Yo… yo creí… que te habia desagradado hacer algo así conmigo….- termino mirando el suelo, con la voz quebrada y los ojos aguados.

Severus la miro un segundo antes de acercarse a ella, no entendía por que ella estaba tan afectada por eso, no podía ser que ella sintiera algo por el o si? Debía ser solo deseo, eso era seguro, pero entonces por que estaba tan triste al pensar que el podía alejarse de ella? La tomo por el mentón haciendo que la leona alzara la vista.

- Herms, yo te deseo, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se pierda por un simple revolcón. Eres la primera amiga que tengo en muchos años y no quiero perderte, lo que paso anoche fue un error, y a Merlín gracias no llegamos más lejos.

_- Así que es solo deseo lo que Sev siente por mi._- pensaba la castaña deprimiéndose por momentos.- _bueno eso no me detendrá, debo seguir con mi vida. Si el quiere estar en ella que sea en los términos que el diga, si es como amigos que así sea_. – lo miro sonriente pero con una mirada tristeza profunda, que no paso desapercibida para Severus

- Hermione, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado por esa mirada.

- Estoy listo!.- Exclamo Dairan mientras hacia su aparición en la sala.- nos vamos?

- Si cielo, vamos.- respondió la castaña extendiéndole la mano y pasando por delante de Snape, aliviada por la interrupción. No sabia que responder.- Sev. Vienes o no?- pregunto con naturalidad.

- Si vamos.- respondió con frialdad, algo en la actitud de la ex Griffindor no le gustaba.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la oficina de la directora, Severus vio por el rabillo del ojo que un sujeto se acercaba a Hermione por detrás sin que esta se diera cuenta y le tapaba los ojos. Severus se sorprendió al notar que era Draco Malfoy quien le hacia la broma a su castaña. Desde cuando se llevaban tan bien? Se preguntaba Snape. Según el nunca los habia visto mas que como enemigos.

- Draco, que haces aquí? – le pregunto la castaña sorprendiendo aun mas al ex Profesor de pociones, por la naturalidad con la que habia adivinado de quien se trataba pues Malfoy no habia hecho ningún sonido aun.

- Mione, es que nunca ,me dejaras sorprenderte?- Pregunto el rubio denotando lo decepcionado que se sentía por no haber logrado sorprender a la leona.

- No, nunca, si lo primero que haces al verme es eso y menos si lo haces cada vez. No me das más opción que suponer que eres tú.- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa resplandeciente y burlona.

Se abrazaron como si de buenos amigos se trataran y así era pero Snape no entendía ni como, cuando ni donde y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el ex Slytherin le acariciara la mejilla antes de darle un sonoro beso en ella muy cerca de su boca. Que demonios estaba pasando.

Snape carraspeo con rabia al sentirse olvidado.

-Señor Malfoy, buenos días- saludo gélidamente.- veo que han dejado sus conflictos en el pasado.

- Así es padrino, como estas?- pregunto Draco extendiendo su mano para saludarlo- y veo que ustedes también- añadió mirando perspicazmente, a el no le habia pasado desapercibido el tono de celos que Severus habia dejado entre ver, y lo que vio en los ojos del pelinegro no le gusto. Al parecer le habia salido competencia. - y quien es este pequeño?- pregunto mirando a Hermione, tratando de ver algún parecido.

- hola- saludo el pequeño.- me llamo Dairan. Soy sobino y ahijado de ella- respondió señalando a la castaña.- Y tu quien eres?- pregunto con curiosidad al ver que el recién llegado trataba a su tía con demasiado cariño.

- yo soy Draco Malfoy, soy amigo de tu tía Hermione. Mucho gusto- respondió dándole la mano y estrechándola con cuidado.

- Daco Malfoy? Si ya se quien eles! Mi tío Ronald te decía Huron albino, como es que si tu tatabas a mi tía tan mal cuando estaban estuduado, ahola son amigos?- pregunto tratando de levantar la ceja como habia visto hacer al ex profesor de pociones, y solo consiguiendo que los adultos se mordieran la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas.

- Veras pequeño, hay algo que se llama perdón. Y eso es algo que tu tía reparte a todo los que le hemos hecho daño, como por ejemplo Severus y yo, entiendes?- pregunto el rubio,- en lo que a mi respecta me costo mucho llegar a tener la relación que tengo ahora con ella. Pero bueno a donde se dirigen?

- Vamos a la oficina de Minerva a presentarle a Dairan y luego Sev lo llevara a conocer el castillo y sus terrenos- respondió Hermione.

- Como que solo yo?- pregunto molesto Snape.- quedamos en que irías con nosotros Mione.

- Perdón Sev, lo habia olvidado, por supuesto que voy con ustedes.

Draco habia quedado pasmado al notar la natural complicidad que demostraban tener los dos. Eso lo hacia temblar de miedo al darse cuenta que si no se ponía en campaña a la de Ya! Le quitarían a su leona.

- Bueno pues yo voy con ustedes- dijo entusiasmado, pero a la vez lanzándole una mirada a su padrino dejándole ver que el no tenia la intención de retirarse de la contienda por la inteligente bruja sin presentar batalla.

Siguieron todos juntos su camino hacia el despacho de la directora charlando animadamente. Bueno esto último solo lo hacían el platinado y la castaña. Cuando entraron a la oficina encontraron a Minerva sentada frente al retrato de Dumbledore enfrascados en una conversación.

-Buenas tardes muchachos, veo que ya se han encontrado y parecen llevarse bien ahora- observo el ex director mirando sorprendido a los tres magos que acababan de entrar.- Y quien es este pequeño tan guapo que los acompaña?

- Buenos días Minerva, Albus- saludaron los tres a la vez. Hermione se adelanto tomando la mano de Dairan.

- Quería que conozcan a Dairan- dijo la castaña dando al pequeño un leve empujoncito para que se presentara. El pequeño se encontraba ano anonadado observando la habitación en la que se encontraba.

- Hola- saludo el pequeño- soy Dairan y soy sobino y ahijado de mi tía Mione- dijo el niño.

- Minerva quería saber si hay algún problema con que mi ahijado se quede conmigo esta semana?- pregunto la leona.- la verdad es que ha tenido algunos problemas de adaptación a su nueva vida y me pareció que el que venga a visitarme de vez en cuando le podría hacer bien.

Minerva lo miro unos segundos y de inmediato se dio cuenta de su parecido con los Weasley.

- Y cual de todos los Weasley es su padre?- pregunto la bruja.

Hermione se quedo en silencio unos segundos y respondió fuerte y claro.

- De Ronald Weasley con mi prima Lilith Granger.

Nadie dijo nada pero el silencio que se formo se hizo tan pesado que Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa. Así que se dedico a miraras reacciones del resto. Draco se habia puesto pálido y la miraba con tristeza. Pues ahora comprendía todo. Minerva habia apretado tanto los labios que solo parecían una línea. Y Dumbledore solo la escaneaba con sus ojos que tantas veces en vida parecían poder ver a través de tus pensamientos. A Severus no habia necesidad de mirarlo pues el ya lo sabia todo, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo y lo que vio la dejo impresionada. Era una mirada de cálido apoyo y comprensión. Ella le sonrió agradecida. Sentía que ya habían llegado a un punto donde se entendían con solo mirarse. Cuanto amaba a ese hombre...

Un carraspeo la saco de sus pensamientos y noto como el ambiente se habia compuesto mientras ella se perdía en esos ojos negros que tanto la fascinaban. Hermione se puso tan nerviosa que no se fijo en la mirada cómplice que se dieron Minerva y Albus. Y mucho menos se percato de que Draco le lanzaba una dura mirada a su padrino. Y rehuía la de ella.

- Bueno Hermione, por supuesto que Dairan se puede quedar esta semana y no hay problema que venga cuando quiera.

- Muchas gracias Minerva.- respondió la castaña.

- No es nada Hermione. Ahora me imagino que siendo ahijado tuyo, le has inculcado la curiosidad y ganas de aprender propias de ti, así que el dejo libre para que lo lleven a conocer el castillo. Malfoy a ti te retendré un momento mas.- dijo dirigiéndose al platinado.

- Claro Minerva, venia a pedir las instrucciones correspondientes así que no hay problema.- respondió Draco.

Hermione, Severus y Dairan recorrieron el castillo y se dirigían a los terrenos para que el niño conociera al calamar gigante, cuando fueron alcanzados por Draco. Conversaron de muchos temas y rieron como niños, y no me refiero solo a Hermione y Draco, Severus también reía con ellos. Draco cada vez se sorprendía más con los cambios que la castaña habia conseguido con su huraño y amargado padrino.

Pasaron todo el día fuera recorriendo los terrenos y mostrándole al pequeño Dairan todas las criaturas que pudieron encontrar.

Dairan se encontraba tan cansado que se durmió en los brazos de su tía, quien decidió despedirse para ir a acostarlo.

- Hermione, te molesta si paso por tu habitación en una hora mas?- Pregunto Severus antes que la castaña los dejara.-aun tenemos que aclarar algo.

- Claro Sev, no hay problema. Te espero ahí en una hora entonces.- y diciendo esto se alejo hacia su habitación.

- Desde cuando te gusta ella, Draco?- Pregunto Snape repentinamente.

- Desde que me di el tiempo de conocerla. Hace casi 5 años.- respondió el rubio con simpleza.- y tu padrino, desde cuando estas enamorado de Mione?- Pregunto Draco a su vez.

- Creo Draco que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y diciendo esto se dio vuelta y se retiro del lugar con capa ondeando detrás de el.

_**Perdooooonnnn! No habia podido escribir! Pero aquí esta el cap. Un poquito mas largo, espero que les guste! Espero cometarios y criticas. Se que esta un poquito flojo el cap., pero el próximo vendrá con pesoooo! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
